


【静临】粗暴的假象

by unanan



Series: 假象系列 [1]
Category: Durarara!!, 无头骑士异闻录
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 20:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unanan/pseuds/unanan
Summary: 开车
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya, 平和島静雄/折原臨也
Series: 假象系列 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538728
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	【静临】粗暴的假象

**Author's Note:**

> *标题和内容是无关的  
*通篇废话很多，没有剧情，人物严重ooc  
*现在出去还来的及

抓到这个男人了。  
说是蓄谋已久不怎么符合他的人设，换成梦寐以求也似乎有哪里不对，但偏偏他潜意识里觉得这两个词语里的含义都有。  
这个男人有着一副好皮相，眉目清秀，皮肤白皙，虽然是个满肚子坏水的家伙，但由于出色的外貌，大部分人的第一印象都不会坏到哪里去。  
除了他。  
他们两个第一次的见面就注定了彼此是与生俱来的宿敌。  
起源于内心毫无解释的厌恶。  
像是造物主不容更改地决定了他们的关系就是互相残杀。  
他似乎永远也抓不到对方，对方也永远拿他无可奈何。  
天敌。  
他将手中的黑色袋子轻轻地放在地上，转而盯住男人的脸。  
如今这个命定的天敌，被他抓到了。就像规则的网破了个洞，有丝线已经脱离了本质。  
居然不想杀死他。  
他想着，这本该像惊涛骇浪一样冲击他大脑的认知，并没有让他太过惊讶。  
“该怎么办呢？”  
他自语着。  
房间不大，家具除了一张大床，就只有一个衣柜，一支椅子和一张书桌，桌上是一些租赁的CD，杂志和游戏机。因此显得房间颇为宽敞。  
他抓住的男人，现在正躺在他的床上，昏迷不醒。  
脑子里有点空白，他的思绪不由自主地回到一个小时前。

当他踏进店门的时候，老板立刻就将视线从杂志上移开，笑眯眯地打招呼。  
“小哥，想要买些什么？我这里的商品都是最新型的！”  
他并不是很懂，只能将目光放在那些商品上，犹豫不决。  
商品五花八门，看得眼花缭乱。  
老板非常热情地介绍他目光所接触的每一样物品。  
“……怎么样？小哥，决定要买什么了吗？”  
“……那个”他踌躇了一会儿，轻声问，“有那种……想要欺负的感觉的……”  
“原来如此。”老板露出恍然的笑，带着他来到另一边的货架旁，压低声音：“我知道了。”  
“看来客人也是第一次呢。这边的商品都是SM用的类型，有不会用的话尽管问……绝对能让你的女朋友兴奋的！”  
“……”  
可能是静雄表情有点奇怪，老板随即就问。  
“嗯……还有什么问题吗？”  
“不是女孩子。”  
老板露出了稍微有点惊讶的表情，嘴巴张了张：“对方是男人？……可是客人你看起来不像……”  
“嘛算了……有什么问题的话，请尽管来问。”

对，不是女孩子。  
这个男人没有半点能和女孩子搭边的联系。既不善良柔弱，也不娇羞可爱，没有柔软的胸部，也不能生孩子。  
是个货真价实的男人。

他抬头看了一眼时钟，指针指向了晚八点二十分。  
昏迷了两个多小时，可能很快就会醒了。  
他将目光放在对方的手上，那里的皮肤很白皙，手腕到指尖的比例像漫画中的手一样赏心悦目。  
他捏起那只手腕，将准备好的手铐拷在上面，锁链绕过床头的横栏，再拷在另一只手腕上。皮质的黑色手铐和白色皮肤非常相衬。  
对方——临也仍然没有醒过来。  
接下来要做什么？  
有点茫然，静雄下意识地看着成为自己囚徒的宿敌。原来身上的毛领外套早就被他扔到一边——从中找到了三把小刀——几乎可以说是个危险品了。眼前的家伙，总是不知道什么时候就从身上的哪里掏出刀具袭击人。  
对方仍然睡着。  
看起来就像绝佳的报复机会。  
静雄靠近这个睡着了才老老实实的家伙，闻到了熟悉的跳蚤味，非常浓郁。  
为什么别人就不能闻到这个味道呢？明明隔了半个池袋都能闻到。  
他不解地深吸了一口。  
这种嚣张，令人不爽和烦躁的气息，此刻还混合了一些沐浴露的味道。  
他皱了皱眉，将那层薄薄的黑色衣物扯了上去。  
没有一丝赘肉，也不显得瘦弱。  
纤细而又匀称的身材。  
他不由自主地摸了上去，白玉的一样的肌肤，摸起来就像羊脂一样细腻柔滑，带着人体的温度。  
很漂亮。  
他脑子里只有这个词。  
一鼓作气，身体的行动快过脑子，下一秒他就不再犹豫地解开了皮扣，松开皮带，将裤子从下方脱了下来。  
比例完美的长腿……同时也是让他难以捉到临也的元凶。  
该怎么办呢，干脆折断了吧？脑子里飞快地闪过一些念头，可是，就算折断也会被新罗再接回去。  
他无意识地摩擦着细长的小腿，突然注意到小腿似乎轻不可察地抽动了一下。  
下意识的想要逃吗？还是感觉恶心想闪开又停住了？  
抬头看向临也的脸，那双眼依然紧闭着。他略觉得好笑，伸手轻轻地挠了下脚掌。  
对方惊叫着抖动了一下，这下无法装睡了。  
“……小静，你想要干什么？”  
和睡着时纯真的睡颜不同，那双暗红色的眼睛睁开时，就有种天使堕落成恶魔的感觉，虽然这种形容有点俗套——这家伙存在感咄咄逼人的内在完全压过了美好的外表。  
静雄没有打算回复对方。  
正如全池袋的人所知道的那样，这个人是个情报屋。  
情报屋虽然是本业，但对这家伙来说，所谓的“人类观察”才是最终目的，在这过程中得到很多情报由此做上了情报屋的工作。  
这个人或许天生就在收集情报上天赋异禀，在以往你追我赶的时候，他总是抓不到对方的原因，说不定也是因为情报——预先知道了哪里人多路少，哪里有熟人会拦住他，哪里障碍物和掩饰物一样多……  
所以就算他不说，对方也最终能发现他的目的。  
“呐，小静。”  
他听到临也再次叫了他一次，不过对方的目光明显不是放在他身上，而是四处扫视着观察环境。  
“这次真的是输给你了。”临也示弱般露出一丝苦笑，晃了晃被拷在头上的手铐。铁链和栏杆的碰撞声清脆响亮。  
“这里是哪里？你的房间？”他目光停留在地上的黑色袋子上，似乎有些怀疑，嘴上却仍然不停地说着，“这就是你的待客之道吗？没有茶水没有座椅，把人拷在床上？话说回来你能不能给我枕头垫一垫后背，我可不是像你一样的怪物，能保持这样的姿势……我可是很辛苦的。”  
一段话里静雄只听进了最后一句。  
他抓了抓头发，有点暗恼，出去从客厅里拿回来一个抱枕，对着像是看着外星人表情的临也，半搂起对方的后背，将抱枕塞在下面。  
他注意到临也被他碰到时身体下意识的僵硬。  
原来如此。  
也是呢，要是位置互换，他也肯定绝对厌恶这种感觉。  
静雄故意没有将手拿开，依然放在临也后背，掌心可以清晰感觉到微凉的体温。  
“临也君哟。”他很平和地问，“你不问我为什么脱了你的衣服吗？”  
说完他就细细地观察着对方的表情。  
临也的眼神轻微的偏离了一下，不认真观察的话很容易就错过……然后静雄看见他脸色自然地说：  
“什么？我怎么可能知道你这个怪物的想法……”  
被叫怪物也不怎么生气，关键是……临也看起来有点紧张。  
静雄不开口了。他以前从未像今天这样密切地关注自己这个宿敌的情绪，也从来没有认真地看过对方。  
现在这样看过去，尽管这个临也宣称爱着全人类，但却同样拥有着人类的情感，人类的七情六欲……行为处事上，最多只能算是个卑劣的小人。  
没错……临也同样也是人类。  
也许，在以前的认知里，把这家伙排除在人类的范畴里了。  
内心隐隐有些恍然，他低头看向临也。现在对方可能已经预感不妙，目光放在了床头柜的那件毛领外套上，大概已经在盘算着要逃跑了吧。  
他不觉得现在这种情况，普通人能逃出去……但是对方是临也的话，可能给他一通电话，就能搬到救兵。  
比如，利用了塞尔提或者他的那个助手小姐之类的。  
如果塞尔提来了，他没有任何理由留住临也。  
他低下头，正对上对方的脸，没有漏掉任何一丝表情。  
临也微微皱起了眉，呼吸都刻意放轻了。  
因为他们离的太近了。  
呼吸都能互相喷到对方脸上。  
“小静，你知道你要做什么吗？”  
他压低声音问，似乎怕一不小心惹怒了静雄。  
但是静雄知道，并且很有把握，他这次不会生气。  
“我非常了解我要做什么。”静雄微微勾起嘴角，就这么看着渐渐变得不安的临也。  
临也首先受不了这种氛围，他把脸别到一边，没有再看他。  
“那，小静究竟要做什么？杀了我吗？还是狠狠地痛揍我一顿？把我杀了碎尸？究竟是哪种？”  
很遗憾，一个都没有猜对。  
不过，对方说不定是故意在说别的东西来转移注意力也说不定。  
他可不会上当。  
静雄笑了一声，用实际行动告诉了对方。他跨在临也身前，低头轻咬在了锁骨上。  
“什、什么？！”临也全身都一僵。  
他顺着锁骨一路往上，舔舐轻吻着细长的脖子。  
对方预料之中地挣扎起来。  
然而这种力道，对他而言几乎可以忽略不计。  
细密的吻落在脖子和锁骨周围，一旦感受到挣扎的力道，他就转为细碎的舔咬和吮吸。  
“……嗯、什……你在做什么？……疼！”  
也许是一时用力过度，对方发出痛呼。  
“不好意思……”他抬头看了一眼对方。对方脸上仍然残留着惊讶——这种表情出现在临也脸上，也算是极为罕见了。  
两个男人共处一室，其中一个人还把另一个人绑起来，并且脱掉了对方的衣服……正常人都会有那一方面的猜测了。  
估计临也惊讶的是，为什么他会对他有这种想法。  
没有继续想下去，他诚恳地道了声歉后，再次将目光放在布满咬痕的脖子上，那里因为被啃咬的原因泛着红色。  
真是不错的景色。  
静雄想着，觉得那件黑色的单衣稍微有点碍眼。于是他象征性地问了一下它的主人：“这个，稍微有点碍事。”  
没有等临也的回应，他就抓住两边，将布料从中间撕了开来。  
“喂，你……”  
临也脸上显出难言的困惑。  
还在想是过分的玩笑，还是真的要做？  
带着有点愉快的心情，他低头舔了一下右边的乳首。  
临也被刺激的轻喘了一声。  
他用舌头玩弄着那个红点，故意将吸吮的声音弄的很大，然后微微抬头看着临也的反应。  
意料之外这家伙的这里很敏感。  
轻咬着嘴唇，虽然一定程度上防止溢出声音，却抑制不了加重的呼吸。  
“临也君，你的身体很敏感嘛……”他伸手轻碰了数下侧腰的部位，每次都让这家伙身体发出颤动。  
“就算是被男人碰了也会有反应吗？”  
黑色的紧身内裤——这家伙真的是全身是黑色系的衣物呢——现在看起来似乎没有太大的反应。静雄不安好心地揉了两下，稍微确定了状态。  
“……小静，这个……就是你想出的……收拾我的方法吗？……”  
对方低头，神情复杂地看着他。  
真的是被讨厌了的表情呢——静雄觉得那甚至可以获得网络上“年度最直接表达讨厌的表情大赏”之类的比赛了。  
但是作为互相讨厌多年的宿敌，比起被讨厌这件事，临也话语中的夹杂的喘息更引起他的注意。  
果然这家伙有反应。  
尽管作为男人这种生物，身体结构上就注定了只要有前列腺的刺激，就能像畜生一样发情。  
还远远不够。  
静雄轻轻地咬着那个乳头，摩擦舔舐着。听到临也压抑的闷哼和锁链打在横梁上的响声，对方的身体在无力的颤抖。  
手上并没有清闲，另一只乳头也被他捏在手指上，揉捏，拉扯，不断的玩弄。  
临也的皮肤相当好，在日光灯下显示出像是乳白的颜色。他舔了一圈乳头周围的肌肤，手上捏了捏柔软的腰部。  
想尝尝味道。  
他按住那条乱动的腿，盯着白白的侧腰，一口咬了上去。  
“……嗯！好疼！……”  
临也猝不及防地痛呼出声，身体瞬间绷紧想甩开静雄，然而力量悬殊，静雄丝毫未动。  
可能用力过头了……他含着嘴里的肌肤，尝到了一丝铁腥味。  
但是口感果然和想象中的一模一样。  
有点像布丁的触感。  
他松嘴看向被咬的地方——那里俨然有了一圈牙印，带着红红的颜色，有些地方还渗出了血。  
“嘶……停、停下，小静……”  
临也脸色显出忍耐着痛苦的表情。  
……那是不可能的。  
“……小静，要收拾我的话，干脆狠狠揍我一顿怎么样？你又不是homo，做这样的事情……你也是讨厌的吧？”  
讨厌？  
……不。  
……完全没有讨厌的感觉。  
静雄看向自己股间，做这些莫名其妙的事，那里反而半挺起来了。  
只有他一个人这样的话，他可不接受呢。  
“……？！什……！”  
临也身体剧烈地弹跳了一下，静雄只得按住其中一条腿，然后抓住另一条腿，一齐用力将拼命合拢的两条腿分开。  
“……哈，你要做什么？！停下！……呐，快停下！……嗯、啊……”临也明显慌乱起来，然后随着静雄轻舔在大腿内侧，他终于难以自抑地娇喘了一声，“啊……不要……”  
这家伙，竟然能发出这样的声音。  
定定地盯着临也不知道是因为羞愤还是挑逗而泛红的脸，静雄无声地叹了口气，对方的眼睛还慌乱地盯着他看……  
“不……小静，不要这样……唔……”  
静雄撑开两条细长的腿，对着敏感的嫩肉开始啃咬。  
眼角的余光可以看见小临也已经立起来了，此刻被布料绷地难受。  
已经缴械投降了吗？  
静雄看向临也，他仰着头，死命地压制着嘴里漏出的声音。  
稍微有点……可爱。  
他隔着内裤摸上那鼓鼓的位置，缓慢地开始揉捏……很快，半勃起状态的小临也就完全硬了。  
内裤的紧身型的，现在已经完全显现出了形状。  
“临也君……要我帮你脱下吗？”  
他坏心眼地停下了所有动作，只是一只手摸着小临也，然后食指磨擦着龟头的位置。  
“啊啊……啊……不……”  
“嗯？真有骨气呢。真的不要我帮忙？”  
手上的动作轻柔地刺激着小临也，食指还轻轻的按压龟头，黏糊糊的汁液开始渗出来，溢出布料这边沾在手指上。  
“……哈啊……啊啊……静……啊……不……啊啊啊……请……”  
任何男人都不能战胜本能。  
最后静雄在临也断断续续的声音中听到了想要的请求。  
“哦？刚才的没听清……再说一次？”  
说是恶趣味也好，静雄无法压下心底那种莫名想欺负这个家伙的想法，于是刚才的话脱口而出。  
当然这次临也没能说出完整的“请帮我脱掉内裤”，静雄只看到这家伙张嘴喘着气，眼底蓄满泪水的样子……就感觉到，非常的色情。  
内心涌起了稍微的不忍心，静雄抓住了内裤的边缘，帮对方脱下内裤，小临也非常有活力地弹了出来。  
刚才的动作，真的那么舒服？  
他一边想着，右手套了上去，帮着对方舒缓了几下。  
临也咬着唇，忍不住闭上眼。  
但是舒服的感觉没过多久就停了下来，他稍微恼火地睁开眼。  
静雄手指打着圈，没有理会元气的小临也，感受到临也的视线，不由微微提起了嘴角。  
“临也，你喜欢sex吗？”  
临也睁大了眼。  
“如果你说喜欢的话，我会帮你哟。”  
静雄静静地看着临也，临也也厌恶地看着他，顿了三秒，然后简短地说了个单词：“喜欢。”  
“完整点。”  
“我，喜欢sex。”  
静雄忍不住笑了出来。  
或许周围的人都认为临也是个捉摸不定难以揣测的人，但对他来说，折原临也这个人类非常坦率直白——对方对他，永远都是不隐藏地表现恶意，这也让他更容易看清这家伙。  
比如说，耐受力不高以及完全享乐主义……换句话说，临也非常忠实于自己的欲望。  
他再次套弄着对方的性器，耳边是低低的喘息。话说回来……这家伙如果知道他接下来要做的事，会是怎样反应呢？不过现在情形，似乎没有多余的时间让情报屋优秀的头脑去思考下一步了吧。  
静雄压在对方身上，啃咬着左边的乳首，这让临也身体微微一颤，但此刻他也没有办法拒绝了。  
他加快了手上抽动的频率。  
……  
……  
“啊……啊……小静……”  
身下的身体突然绷紧，随后是一阵抽搐，热乎乎的精液射在了手上。  
“不少啊”  
临也释放过一轮，全身的力气都脱了下来，听到静雄的话，也只是懒懒地眯着眼看了他一下。  
还沉浸在射精的余韵里。  
静雄将精液擦在对方大腿上，临也是爽了，但是他的还没解决呢。  
“舒服吗？”他问。  
对方没有理他，果然这个人仍然非常排斥他。  
像是人们说的那种，拔屌无情的感觉。  
如果临也不是“爱着人类”的话，估计是很多的少女伤心的对象。  
不……某种意义上讲，现在的临也也是很多少女伤心的对象也说不定。  
真是不爽呢。  
静雄想了想问。  
“想要做更舒服的事情吗？”  
对方不耐烦地睁开眼刚要说话，却突然愣住了。  
静雄拿着念珠，跳蛋，和震动棒摆在他眼前。  
“你喜欢哪个？”  
“不……小静……骗人的吧……”临也没能控制住颤音，他第一次在静雄面前失态，“什么？为什么？……这个，什么意思？”  
“就是我话里的意思。”  
临也现在的表情，简直让人……静雄稍微忍耐了一下，继续说：“快选吧。”  
“怎么可能……”  
“临也不选的话，我就随便选一个咯？”静雄没有给任何喘息的时间：“念珠怎么样？看起来很漂亮。”  
“那算什么……你……”  
“哟西，那就决定了。”  
静雄打断临也的话，将剩下两样东西放回地上的袋子里，又从里面掏出润滑液。  
挤出一堆在手上，液体呈现透明的颜色。  
他将手探入那个从未探索过的领域。  
“……不。”  
临也发出短促的声音。  
静雄看着临也的脸，一手死死压制住地方的身体，一手将润滑液抹在了后穴的表面……对方表现的比想象之中还要抗拒。  
“不要这样……”临也眼底涌现泪水，用像是要哭泣的表情说着……这让压制着对方不能动分毫的静雄呼吸不由一重。  
嘴上说着不要，可是表情却在引人犯罪。  
多多少少静雄感觉自己似乎理解了强奸惯犯的心理了。  
可是这样想的话……他做的不就是和强奸犯一样的事？  
稍微为这个认知苦恼了一下。  
为了一个临也，变成一个犯罪者一点都不值。  
随后他停下了动作，认真地看着临也。  
对方困惑而小心翼翼地回视他。  
“临也，你说过喜欢sex的吧？”静雄问着，觉得自己一生的智慧都用在了这里。  
“……哈？”  
对方无以反驳，因为他确实说过这句话。  
“喜欢的话，自己把腿张开。”  
“……？！”  
“不这样做的话，我也许会把你的骨头折断继续刚才的动作。”  
临也不吭声了，他眨了两下眼，似乎在把眼泪逼回去。  
真可爱呢……为什么以前没有注意到呢？  
静雄松开了力道，对方的腿自然地落了下去。  
无论如何，他已经掌握了主导。  
在对手力量远大于自己，而环境完全不利的情况下，临也也只能跟着他的步调走。  
这次静雄抱住对方的腿，轻松地压在临也身侧，对方暗红的眼睛愈加瑰丽。  
——果然，已经不反抗了。  
识时务者为俊杰说的就是这样吧。  
静雄想着，单腿撑在临也后腰下，让他重心转移到上半身，就这样对方的姿势的变的相当H。  
后穴的模样完全暴露在眼中。  
静雄拿起身侧的润滑液挤在旁边，伸手撩在穴上，临也似乎难耐地闷哼了一声。  
对方究竟是什么感受呢？  
秉持着这样的疑问，静雄将沾满了液体的手指试着挤了进去。  
“……嗯！”  
好狭窄。  
同性恋恋人之间做爱都是这么困难的吗？还是说下面的那位身体会逐渐适应？  
这么想着，他没有停下伸入的动作，半是强迫地让那个小穴含住他的整个食指。  
临也在途中发出悲鸣。  
看起来好难受的样子……那可不行呢，接下来还有那串更大更长的念珠。  
得好好扩张才行。  
他动了动手指，临也不受控制地发出痛苦的呻吟，但却没有说话。  
——真的是，在被讨厌的基础上被更加讨厌了……说不定，是最讨厌的基础上再次高出两层。  
再想下去可能又会出现奇怪的情绪了，静雄没有再顾虑临也的感受，开始专心地刺激那小穴。  
用掉了半瓶的润滑液，才让食指毫无阻碍感地进出小穴……静雄抿了抿嘴，将中指湿润，艰难地挤了进去。  
……好紧。   
而且随着临也的喘息在收缩。  
“放松点。”  
对静雄无理的命令，临也一个眼神都没有给他，紧接着就被静雄手上的动作刺激地发出尖叫。头转向一侧，脖子上因用力而显出漂亮的筋。  
……  
扩张的时间比静雄想象中要长，最后三支手指都勉勉强强能塞进去时停了下来。临也气喘吁吁，汗水沾住了额前的碎发，看起来非常惹人怜爱。  
就算是静雄，也觉得手指发酸。  
真是辛苦。  
静雄拿起念珠，没有打招呼就塞了进去。  
“啊……啊啊……嗯啊……”  
每一只念珠进去时都能让临也发出惊叫和剧烈的喘息。  
“……临也，你的又立起来了呢。”  
这就是很舒服的感觉了吧。  
“感觉怎么样？”  
“……不、啊……啊啊啊……啊……”  
“舒服吗？”  
静雄把念珠塞到五个时停止了前进，让临也平息了下杂乱的呼吸。  
但是迟迟没有等到回答，他不由有些恼怒地前后拉扯着念珠。  
“啊！……啊啊啊……小静……不要……啊啊……嗯嗯啊……嗯……不……啊啊……去死……”  
好厉害。  
后穴前后吞吐着念珠，无力瘫软的身体绷紧又放松，静雄抬头看了一眼临也，忍不住吸了口气。  
眼角泛红，眼睛完全湿润了，嘴唇微张着，唇上还泛着光……  
感觉下身被裤子顶的难受的同时，这家伙的声音还像春药一样引人犯罪……啊嘞，说不定现在已经犯罪了，猥亵之类的。  
“啊啊……临也君哟……”  
静雄闭了闭眼，呢喃着。  
什么时候变成这样的……明明自己在数个小时前都还想着捉到这个狡猾的家伙，爆揍一顿也好，杀了也好……  
但是，“梦寐以求”真正落到他手中的时候，却是怎么也压不下去的冲动。  
想欺负他，想让他哭泣，想让他露出没在任何人面前露出过的丑态。  
他深吸了一口气，觉得自己的脑子已经坏掉了。  
没有考虑多久，他猛地抽出了全部的念珠，让临也没有喘息的时间，就拉下自己的裤子，将硬的难受的性器抵在上面。  
似乎察觉了什么，临也微微地动了一下头。  
此刻静雄没有停留的将性器缓缓插入了小穴。  
“……啊……嗯……啊啊……”  
尽管有过充分的扩张，但塞进静雄的那个依然艰难。  
“放松点……临也……”  
尽管这么说着，对方的身体依旧很紧张。  
也是，这家伙根本不是gay，这方面的经验根本没有……就算是同性恋，以临也的性格，看起来也像是攻的一方。  
毕竟就“人类观察”来说，攻方才是最佳的观察点。  
“临也，听我说……你看，我们都做到这一步了，你这么紧张的话受伤更多的还是你……听我的，放松，不要用力……”  
“你也想快点结束吧……”  
几乎用上了这辈子最温柔的语气说话。  
真是难以相信，自己从出生到现在最粗暴的话语是对着临也说的，最温柔的话语也是对着同一个人。  
“……哈啊……我……哈……也知道……”  
——我也知道，所以已经努力了……吗？  
确实是很像临也的做法——想要快点结束，所以已经在配合了。  
一想到这点，理智的弦就似乎在瞬间熔断。  
想要抱他。  
静雄猛一用力，粗大的性器整根埋入了小穴里。  
临也爆发出惨叫。  
“抱歉……”  
但是腰却动了起来。  
性器被整个包裹了起来，温暖，柔软，摩擦的时候像是邀请一样紧紧包围着他，似乎不让他出去。  
这样的临也，不想让给任何人。  
虽然现在临也毫无反抗地闭着眼，不时发出痛苦的呻吟。  
“临也……睁开眼……”  
一开始的艰难生涩，渐渐变得顺畅。  
身体相性很好。  
临也完全没有理他，静雄只好一边继续着抽插的动作，一边握住因为刚才疼痛而萎靡的小临也，灵活地揉捏着。  
尽管作为加害者这么说有点欠揍，但是静雄莫名觉得有点委屈。  
他想要的也许不是单方面的强暴……他也想让对方享受这个过程。  
究竟在哪里呢？  
静雄控制住本能放下速度，一寸一寸地前进——这对双方无疑都是个折磨。  
“稍微忍耐一下……”  
说着没有什么用的话，他依然一寸寸地侵犯着对方。  
突然临也身体颤抖了一下。  
是这里吗？  
他试着摩擦刚才的位置。  
临也发出惊叫。  
“不……不要、那里……嗯……”  
最后的尾音已经带上了甜腻的味道。  
好下流。  
甜腻的像女孩子发出的声音。  
静雄不再忍耐，几乎是全力地朝着那个位置冲击。  
“……不要……啊……嗯嗯……不……嗯……嗯嗯……太……嗯啊……太快……了……嗯啊……”  
这个……跳蚤，怎么会这么……  
保持着这样就好……喜欢也好讨厌也好，只有这一刻两个人都是坦诚的……  
压住临也无力的腿，静雄换了一种姿势继续抽插。  
……  
“嗯啊……啊……小静……啊……手……”  
静雄掰断了束缚住对方的锁链。  
……  
“啊啊……要射了……”  
“……我也是。”  
冲撞在临也屁股上发出色情的“啪”的一声，性器整根没入对方的后穴里，一阵停顿后，精液也毫无例外地全部留在了里面。  
“好厉害……”静雄慢慢地拔出性器，在龟头拔出的瞬间，听到了很明显的“啵”的一声，随后看见了从那个小穴里带出来的淫荡的汁液。  
两人都喘着气，没有说话。  
静雄看着无力躺在床上的临也，对方已经全身都湿透了，腹部胸前都沾着自己的精液，后面的枕头和床上也是湿漉漉的痕迹。  
整个人都被弄脏了啊……无论是里面，还是外面。  
静雄单手撑在对方身侧，对着微张的唇就吻了上去。  
意料之外地没有抵抗。  
是累了吗，还是觉得无所谓了？  
舌头撬开把守不严的牙关，挑拨着没有理它的柔软舌头。  
和主人一样散发着不想理人的气息。  
静雄坏心眼地加剧了动作，对方发出含糊不清的呜咽，终于开始抵抗。  
但是没坚持多久就放弃了，任凭静雄玩弄着。  
身体被完全攻陷的话，真的可以吗？  
保持着这样的怀疑，静雄再次蹂躏了一下那双嘴唇，满意地看到它肿起来，随后凑到对方耳边。  
“还要一次吗？”  
这次临也的反应倒是很大。他瞬间就睁开的眼睛，像看怪物一样：“什么？”  
“不要！我累了！你一次就这么久……”  
说到一半，似乎意识到了话语中微妙的意思，立马闭了嘴。  
真的好可爱。  
他不讨厌这样直白的临也……不如说，很喜欢。能这样跟他说话，间接表明了刚才……果然很舒服吧。  
日常的生活上完全合不来，但是床上的运动却很适合他们……不知道临也，有没有这样想过呢？  
“我带你去浴室。”  
抛弃些有的没的，静雄没有等临也有所回应，就把人捞起来。  
“喂……小静，等等……”  
“我的东西，留在你里面的……这样也可以吗？”  
话语出口，他就看见临也脸上一僵。  
本来架在两腿下的手顺着大腿之上，捏了捏柔软的臀部。  
“不要……快点！”  
一手肘打在了胸前，不痛不痒。  
或许内心想的是最好把他打出内伤，但是这种力气，更像调情——这种话还是不要说出来好。  
以公主抱的姿势抱起了对方，浴室需要穿过厨房，他不认为临也还有力气自己走过去。虽然临也可能认为他没看见，但这家伙刚才连坐都坐不起来。  
如果一直是这样就好了。  
因为可能明天一起床，这个人就已经消失了。  
下次捉到他已经不知道是猴年马月了，甚至可能再也没有这次这么轻松……这样的话，干脆趁这次……  
静雄看向垂着眼毫无所觉的临也。  
他把他放在餐桌上。  
“什么？”  
本来已经昏昏欲睡的人惊醒，抬起眼对上了静雄的眼睛——然后瞬间读懂了。  
他按下临也，在对方像是看禽兽的眼神中毫无羞愧地把人翻过了身。  
“临也，再做一次吧。”

就算被囚禁了也会逃走，逃走了就会想捉住，捉住了就会想欺负他，想和他做爱，想和他kiss……然后又会逃走，周而复始。  
互相讨厌、互相追逐、互相残杀的宛如世界规则的关系被暂时打断，结果演变成荒诞小说一样的结局。  
像本该一直平静的水面，因小石子落入而溅起水花泛起涟漪，知道有这样动人的瞬间，就足够了。  
一直以来的厌恶，杀心是真的，现在像小学生一样想要欺负的心情，觉得可爱的心情也是真的，明天起来看见你已经逃走了，会再次变得焦躁讨厌，想要揍你杀了你的心情也是真心的。  
说是扭曲了也好，把今天的事情当作是像患了感冒发烧一样，患了病名为爱的病，只要明天你这个该死的跳蚤带着病原体离开，马上就能自愈。  
对，这样就可以了。

end  
\-------------


End file.
